M7Rocks!: Club Four Corners Proudly Presents
by Lissa Grinstead
Summary: This is the first story in the M7Rocks AU which is open .


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fanfiction and is not intended to infringe upon the rights of MGM, Trilogy, or the Mirish Corportaion.  
**Notes:** This is the first story in the M7Rocks! A/U. The song which Ezra sings is an original creation of mine.  
**Thanks: **Thanks to Chris, Cindy, and Deb for the encouragement. This is an open A/U.  
**Origin Note:** This A/U was created on the road to Atlanta when for some reason, I heard a voice which said "And JD on Drums." From there, it was almost inevitable that the story be written.

Orrin Travis sat on a barstool in a dark, rundown club in a less than savory part of town. The room was crowded and smoky. He waited patiently for the reason he had come to this club to come on the stage.

Without ceremony, seven men stood from various tables around the club and moved to the stage. They took their places and without preamble began to play.

Orrin nodded his head as he listened to the group. They were good. Really good. The crowd seemed to respond well to the group as well. Travis made a decision; he wanted to have this group working for him.

After the first set, Orrin approached the stage. The seven men had already dispersed. The two guitarists walked together to the bar. The bass player moved to the drums and joined the young drummer. The keyboard player and the saxophonist sat at the same table. The singer went outside by himself.

Orrin shook his head. Then again, the group had had no idea that they were being scouted. They didn't even seem to have a name, at least not one that anyone knew. He had heard of them, of course--that seven-member band, or some other variation--but the group did not have a name. He waited a few moments, then went over to the bar where the guitarists sat.

"Excuse me," Orrin said.

The lead guitarist turned and looked at him. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, maybe I can help you."

The two musicians looked at each other, but no words were spoken.

Orrin continued. "I'm a manager of a club. And I've been looking for a permanent band. I heard about this band with no name, and I wanted to hear the sound for myself. You are exactly what I need at The Four Corners."

Neither musician said anything. "Case I didn't introduce myself, I'm Orrin Travis."

"Name's Chris. Chris Larabee."

"Vin Tanner."

Chris looked at him. "We'll have to talk it over."

Orrin handed him a card. "Give me a call." Then he turned and went back to his seat.

Chris looked at Vin. "What do you think?"

Vin shrugged.

Chris smiled and the two men walked to the stage. As they set up their instruments for the next set, Chris turned to the others. "We need to talk after this set. So don´t go anywhere."

Five of the six other men nodded. The singer merely tipped two fingers to his head in an imaginary salute.

With that, they began their next set. Ezra stepped up to the microphone and waited for the solid rapping of JD's drumsticks to cue up the song. JD played seven quick staccato beats and on the eighth beat, Ezra started to sing.

_You been through Hell, yet you came back  
To save my soul; it was under attack  
Oooo From within and all around  
You lifted me up and you gave me ground.  
Sure looked like you were Heaven to me._

_One night stands have lost their appeal  
I know now I want something more real  
Oooo You're the one that I'm longing to love  
The only one I'm still dreamin' of  
Sure look like you are Heaven for me._

_Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
You take me to …..  
Seventh Heaven_

_The first Heaven is a man's best friend  
All night loving that never has end  
Oooo But its not Heaven unless its with you  
Darlin I know we've got somethin' that's true.  
Sure look like you are Heaven to me._

_Second Heaven is sort of unsure  
No regrets yet you're hungry for more  
Oooo But its not Heaven unless its with you  
Darlin I know we've got somethin' that's true.  
Sure look like you are Heaven to me._

_Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
You take me to …..  
Seventh Heaven_

_The third Heaven is a minor plateau  
A little more yet so far to go.  
Oooo But its not Heaven unless its with you  
Darlin I know we've got somethin' that's true.  
Sure look like you are Heaven to me._

_Fourth Heaven is a masculine show  
You primp and preen yet we've no where to go  
Oooo But its not Heaven unless its with you  
Darlin I know we've got somethin' that's true.  
Sure look like you are Heaven to me._

_Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
You take me to …..  
Seventh Heaven_

_At Fifth Heaven I have never stopped twice  
Its insecure and it isn't quite nice  
Oooo Cause its not Heaven unless its with you  
Darlin I know we've got somethin' that's true.  
Sure look like you are Heaven to me._

_Sixth Heaven is the lovers dream  
But nothing's quite as good as it seems  
Oooo But its not Heaven unless its with you  
Darlin I know we've got somethin' that's true.  
Sure look like you are Heaven to me._

_Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
You take me to …..  
Seventh Heaven_

_Seventh Heaven….Seventh Heaven  
You take me places where I've never been  
With love so pure it just has to be sin  
Oooo With you by my side I'm in paradise  
Darlin I know; I don't have to think twice  
Sure look like you are Heaven to me_

_Oh I know that you are Heaven for me_

_Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
Oh-oh-oh-ooh  
Seventh Heaven  
You take me to …..  
Seventh Heaven_

Ezra stepped back from the microphone and the crowd applauded the group. Orrin knew that he hadn't made an error in his decision. Then the lead singer did something that shocked him. He picked up a trombone. The sax player switched to the soprano version. The Septet launched into an instrumental piece which was quite unique.

When they finished their set, Orrin noted that instead of dispersing individually as they had before, they gathered together and started to talk. He smiled and left.

Chris showed the band the card Travis had left. "This guy wants us to be his joint's permanent band."

"What club?" Buck asked.

"Some place called The Four Corners Club," Vin replied.

"THE Four Corners Club?" JD stated. "You don't mean we've just been offered a job there?" The young drummer was obviously excited.

"Now hold on JD. Just because it's been offered don't mean we're gonna take it," Chris said.

"We gotta! Do you know what that place is?" JD asked.

"Can't say as I've heard of it," Chris stated. He looked around the group to see if anyone else had. Buck shrugged; Josiah and Nathan shook their heads. Ezra merely kept his gaze straight ahead, making his response unreadable.

"I believe our young friend is referring to the track record of this club, so to speak. Mr. Travis, the owner, is quite good at finding up-and-coming acts. Going to this place means hearing the hot acts before they become hot. With few exceptions, every band to play Club Four Corners has gone on to score a record deal," Ezra elaborated.

"And he wants us to be the house band?" Nathan asked. "What's the catch?"

Chris shrugged. "Don't know. Said I'd talk it over with you all. I imagine we could go in and meet with him about it. Get all the details. Ask a few questions. Then talk about it and make our decision."

"There gonna be ladies at this place?" Buck asked.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be angels at your disposal, Buck," Josiah said.

"Then I'll give him a call," Chris said.

The group stood. Buck helped JD break down the drums. Josiah got his keyboard, and Nathan took his saxophones and the pair left. Ezra grabbed his trombone case and also left. Chris and Vin packed up their guitars, then moved to the bar to share another drink before heading out.

Orrin Travis smiled. He was meeting with the group in a few minutes. The first order of business, Travis decided, was to give this band a name. Actually, he had one picked out. He just had to get them to accept it.

A light rap came on the door. Travis looked up. "Come in."

Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner came in, followed by the rest of the band. Chris quickly introduced the guys.

"I like your sound," Travis said. "I think it's perfect for the club."

The group members all smiled, but most were hesitant. It was almost as if they could here his unspoken "but".

"You need a name."

All seven men looked at one another. No one volunteered any suggestions.

"And I have the perfect name for you."

This statement brought about expectant glances and raised eyebrows.

Orrin waited for just a minute. "Before I tell you the name, I really have to wonder at why you didn't come upon it yourselves, especially with band members named Chris and Vin. And there are seven of you"

None of the group moved to indicate they understood where he was coming from, so Orrin continued. "Steve McQueen, Yul Brenner? Come on, gentlemen…I know you've seen the movie. 'The Magnificent Seven.' It's a classic."

"Are you insinuating that we affect the appellation 'The Magnificent Seven'?" Ezra asked.

Orrin nodded. "It's better than your current one."

Buck grinned. "I like it."

"Yeah, me too!" JD exclaimed.

"Seems a mite presumptuous to me," Nathan said.

"Oh, I don't know, Brother. Seems more like confidence to me," Josiah said. He looked towards Chris.

Chris and Vin looked at each other and nodded.

"Anything else?" Chris asked.

Orrin smiled. "Actually, yes."

The newly-dubbed Magnificent Seven gathered backstage. In a few short minutes, Orrin Travis would introduce them for the first time. Ezra ran a scale on his trombone, while Nathan put a new reed for his soprano saxophone. The guitarists were making final adjustments on their strings. JD was checking the set up of his drums.

The lights dimmed. They heard Orrin Travis's voice at the microphone and took their places just as the curtain arose.

"Club Four Corners is proud to present in their debut appearance as house band….'The Magnificent Seven'!"

The crowd which had gathered cheered. JD struck his drumsticks four times, and the band broke into the almost familiar tune by Elmer Bernstein…but it was different. Underlying the melody was a rock beat.

Travis's final request was that they turn that into their signature song. At first the group had been skeptical about taking a classic song and turning it to rock. But the results more than justified their work.

When they finished the first song, the crowd applauded loudly. The septet looked at one another as Ezra was approaching the mike to begin the next song. They were all smiling. This place was their home.


End file.
